User blog:DemonicKraken/WAKE ME UP INSIDE
doing it again since i have like 30 OC's...and some numbers are missing because I ain't doing them. Nyeh. (original: click! ) -Choose 10 of your OC's -Answer the questions (italics = character w/o page) #Harry #Lemmy #Lukas #''Kate (Robot)'' #Erebus #MissingNo #Blaze #Balloony #Trigger #One 1.) 3, 7, 4, and 9 go ice skating. What happens? Lukas avoids the cold, Kate downloads a program to skate well, and Blaze and Trigger burn the ice skating rink. That's the second time its melted. 2) Its Christmas!!! 5 throws a christmas party and invites three people of choice. Who does he/she invite? What happens? Erebus invites MN, One, and Balloony. Balloony dances around happily, MN possesses the toaster and chases One around firing toast. 6 catches 2 dancing/singing to the 'spice girls'. What's 6's reaction? "Lemmy, stop trying to dance. You don't have arms. Or legs. Or hands. Or feet." "Let a sheep dream, MN!" 4.) 1 and 10 are stuck in a janitor's closet. How the crap did they get in there? Harry was being a janitor for once, and One was making a racket. Harry shoved One into the closet but got dragged in too. 7.) 9 and 5 have an argument that soon turns into a fist fight. How did it start? And How does 2 try to break it up? "HEY GUYS STOP FIGHTING! EREBUS, TRIGGER, I AM NOT AFRAID TO GET THE WATER BUCKET!" 9.) You here a knock on your door. You open it to see every one of your OC's bursting in to your home. What do you do? Take a nap. If they're still there, think about taking anti-hallucination medicine. (aka same as last time) 10.) 2 admits to you that he/she killed 9. What do you do? Ok, I'm gonna say 2 admits to 1 that they killed 9. "HARRY I KILLED TRIGGER ;A;!!!" Trigger was a little distance off. "How would one even kill me? I'm a star!" 11.) Everyone gathers for movie night. What movie do they watch and what goes on? Lukas turns off the TV in the middle of watching a sci-fi movie and gets everybody to read manga. 12.) 4 and 5 have a karaoke contest. What happens? Who wins? Kate downloads an expert karaoke voice and wins easily. 13.) If you could meet any of your OC's, who would you choose? Kate. The classic having a robot to do all your chores. 14)' 10, 2, 3, 5, and 9 go to the zoo for the day.. What nonsense do they get into?' Lemmy tree's the sheep, Lukas frees the snakes, One goes into petting zoo and Erebus and Trigger try to undo the mess Lemmy and Lukas made. 15.) 7, 1, and 4 see a rainbow and decide to try and find the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Do they succeed in their mission? Harry and Blaze give up due to starvation on the way. Kate gets the gold because robots dont have to eat and Goggles uses the cash to get more supplies. 16..) 1 and 2 are stuck in Australia somehow. How do they get out?... Or do they? Harry flies out holding Lemmy. 19.) Everyone is mad at you! What did you do? How will you get them to forgive you? Forget making them forgive me. I'm gonna hide. (same as last.) 20.) 4 and 3 play a prank on 10. What do they do? One gets rainbow paint on him from a complicated trap Kate made. Lukas had to do nothing since Kate did it all. 21.) Now that this Meme is over, what will you all do? Do something somewhat worthwhile. Maybe. Eh, don't count on it. Category:Blog posts